Stitch! The Sequel
by ReflectiveSoul
Summary: Lilo and Stitch face a new danger as the fate of the galaxy depends on them. This story is placed months after the introduction of Stitch's cousins.
1. The New Menace, sc 1

For those of you who are fans of Lilo & Stitch, get ready for the adventure of your life. There is much anticipation for the release of the newest feature length film of the Lilo and Stitch legacy: _Leroy & Stitch. _But for those of you who are impatient for its release, please enjoy an alternate story to wet your appetites.

I originally intended this story to be made into a script for a new Disney movie in continuation of Stitch! The Movie. Much like filler episodes in anime, this story takes place during the time period when Lilo and Stitch were gathering all the experiments. With the new movie coming out, this story has no place in the timeline anymore. Even though this story somewhat follows after Stitch the Movie, the demeanor and tone used in the first movie will be used. It is meant to be fun, but serious at the same time. Try thinking Mulan.

The main reason I decided to place this on is to at least receive acknowledgement for my work. From what I have seen from the trailer of Leroy & Stitch from the _Stitch has a Glitch_ DVD, the concept story revolving around the new experiment called "Leroy" sounds somewhat similar to my conceptual ideas. In any case, I am proud to contribute to the Lilo & Stitch legacy and fandom, whether I am known or not.

I came up with this sequel after having seen _Stitch! The Movie._ Unfortunately, I had very little time in developing the script and storyline because of school work, so I kind of brushed it aside. However, I did manage to formulate an outline of the story before I left it and nowI have to opportunity to finish. Now that I have experienced college, I have a better idea of how to manage my time. Be rest assured that I will update this story as much as I can. Thank you.

Please enjoy!

Lilo & Stitch © Walt Disney Studio

Storyline, Newly created characters (528, E000) © ReflectiveSoul

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since the incident with experiment 626, the United Galactic Federation has completely dismantled the laboratory of Dr. Jumba Jukiba. Under a united decree, Galactic Defense Industries was forced to relinquish all material property and legal standing to anything Dr. Jukiba had created for the company. Reason for their actions were to investigate any other crimes Dr. Jukiba might have committed during his career as a creative technician. And rightly so, since the uncovering of the other 625 experiments, the UGF had to investigate every detail of Dr. Jukiba's research.

Little did they know what would soon be released into an unsuspecting galaxy…

-----

TURO SYSTEM: QUELTAKWAM

DR. JUMBA JUKIBA'S HOUSEHOLD

The area was bustling with activity. Since the declaration made by the United Galactic Federation (UGF), the employees at Galactic Defense Industries (GDI) worked double-time to clean up the mess left behind by Dr. Jukiba. The UGF field workers have already thoroughly searched the area for any diabolical experiments Dr. Jukiba might have done at home as well. Nothing of special significance was found and the workers gave the signal for the okay to the UGF leaders.

The demolition crew was hard at work, examining the site and getting it ready for "renovation." Many of the saurian workers were tired and irritated because of the mandatory summons made by the president of GDI responding to UGF demands. At best, a little more than half of the current team had the day off. But, it was either a day of work or a long walk to the unemployment line.

The territorial manager wasn't faring well either. As the director of the field work, he was called on 24/7 for any of the physical activities outside of the main headquarters.

"Yes sir. Dr. Jukiba's family has been forcibly removed from the blasting zone," the territorial manager comprehended as he was listening on the phone. _"_Yes sir, right away sir."

_Great, another assignment. I don't get paid enough for this._

"All right everyone, listen up," as he addressed the crew. "The president has officially approved the demolition operation! Now get to it people!"

A rousing sound of moaning and groaning came from the saurian workforce as the territorial manager finished. The scent of dirt and sweat was enough to make anyone sick. Hours of non-stop manual labor tolled on the workers as they began to prepare for the big display.

"I can't stand these operations! Why did I have to sign a contract where I can be forced to work under a "special emergency order?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me why you wanted this job in the first place?" another saurian replied sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't give me any of that! This was the only job I could find!" the heat finally making the saurian irritable.

"Hey you two!"

Both saurian quickly turned to find the territorial manager shouting towards them. Nervously gaining their composure, they quickly stood at attention as the director approached them.

"What are you two doing? I'm not paying you both to goof off! Get to work and prepare the building for eradication!"

"YES SIR!" both saurians said as they were still trying to recover from the unwanted attention. The territorial manager walked away and left the two with their menial task.

They trudged through the front entrance and began their preparation for the home's destruction. Not much to their surprise, the house was terribly unkempt. The building was home to Jumba's family of his wife and children. Even being a scientist, Jumba's personal touch of uncleanliness apparently rubbed off on his children. The home was a prime example of the after shock of an earthquake compared to the scene outside.

"Man! This place is a dump! You'd think these people heard of spring cleaning before!"

"Well, don't forget that the president forcibly removed the family and the UGF field workers came here searching through the place too."

"Even so, the place was in shambles before we even got here"

The two saurian demolition team continued to place their mini-triggers around the area. One of them approached a corner that seemed to be secluded from any physical activity, and also happened to be a perfect place for settling the implosion device. As the saurian peered into the corner he noticed that the spot was completely dust free. He wondered why such a spot could not have picked up any dust. But continuing with his work, he removed the thought and began taking out another mini-trigger. As he did so, he accidentally dropped the device and it landed on the floor with a hollow sound.

_CLANK!_

His partner came around the corner and saw his fellow teammate bending on the floor with the mini-trigger still wobbling.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING! BECAREFUL WITH THAT! DO YOU WANT US TO GET KILLED!

"I'm sorry… I just lost my grip."

"Well any more of that and you could kiss your life good-bye." As the saurian turned away, there suddenly came a faint whirring noise. Both crew worker's ears perked up and listened intently for the sound and its source.

"Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, what is it?" The saurian standing in the doorway came closer to his kneeling partner and listened as the sound grew louder.

"Hey! I think it's coming from the floor"

Both bent their ears down onto the floor, as they heard the whirring noise continue to become louder.

_DING!_

At the sudden sound, both saurian cried out and jumped from the floor. The noise stopped, but then another one came.

_CLICK!_

They peered around for the faint noise and noticed a keypad with a button next to it protruding from the wall, seemingly out of nowhere.

"What in the name of Queltakwam is that!"

"I don't know. It looks like some kind of button and an access pad. I wonder what it does?" The saurian reached out his hands as he prepared to push the button.

"No don't!" his co-worker batted his hand away from the button. "We don't know what that thing does. We don't want to be held responsible for anything that happens in here."

"Oh come on! What are you, afraid?"

"NO! I'd rather be cautious than being fired! And you should do the same! Leave that thing alone and let's get outta here. We're done placing the MT's anyway."

With that he turned to walk away as the other whispered under his breath. "What a baby." He pushed the button and immediately gained a response from a female computer voice with a cheerful tone.

_Entrance program initiated…_

"What! What's going on!"

_Please enter access code…_

His partner came back to the strange site of the protruding keypad and saw it beginning to glow.

"What did you do now!"

"N-nothing! I… I just pressed the button and everything just started to come alive!"

"What! Are you insane! I told you not to press that button!"

_Password incorrect… please try again._

"Darn it! This thing must have a timer for inputting the password!"

"Quick! Just type something in!" the saurian said frantically.

"Yeah! And what good will that do! We don't know the access code and for all we know it could make things worse!"

"Well, it's better than doing nothing! Like you said, it has a timer!"

_Password incorrect… Self-Preservation program level 1 commencing…_

"Great! Now we're in trouble!"

-----

INSIDE JUMBA'S LAB

Unbeknownst to the panicking duo, something began to stir deep in Jumba's underground secret lab.

Unlike his home on ground level, Jumba kept his secret laboratory pristine and efficient. He had made special modifications to provide that his experiments were to be as undisturbed as possible. He had programmed the lab to automatically create a vacuum every time the lab was locked down. This would prevent any dust or airborne bacterial organisms to wreak havoc on his important experiments.

As soon as the computer initiated the self-preservation program, months of darkness turned suddenly to a colorful light show. Machine after machine began to hum with energy as their long sleep ended abruptly. As part of this program, Jumba created a fail safe to prevent any and all intruders from discovering his inventions. The first of the security measures were programmed automatically to respond to any failed attempt at the entrance protocol or if any slight tampering with the entrance elevator was detected. And as a precautionary measure, Jumba made sure to transfer all the data from his laboratory to his portable computer (which he coincidentally brought to earth). This would prevent any electrical attempts to extract electronic information from the outside.

_Complete primary database download initiating… _

As things came back to life and filled the empty lab with noise and acivity, something also stirred… something deadly…

-----

"AAAAAAHHH! We're all going to die!"

"No we're not! We've already placed the MTs, so whatever this thing does will be destroyed once we give the okay!

"Then let's get out of here!"

Without any further encouragement, the two dashed out of the home as fast as possible. Just outside, the territorial manager spotted the panic-stricken aliens running for their lives. Thinking something is going on, he cut them off before they had a chance to completely run out of the demolition zone.

"Hey you two, hold on there, What's the matter? You guys look like you've seen a ghost."

Both saurian were panting for breath as they recovered from their sprinting demonstration. "No… No ghosts… just trying to finish the job… as fast as possible…"

"Yeah…everything… is ready… to go."

"Now that's what I like… hustle!" The manager turned their backs towards them and announced to the whole team. "All right everyone, clear the blasting zone!"

The crew quickly rushed here and there getting ready for the display that rewards them after nearing every completed assignment. The perimeter was secured and all the containment devices were in place.

"Okay," the manager shouted, "on my mark… 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... FIRE!

Now this is where Jumba's brilliance shines. In his earlier career as a researcher for the first R&D division, Jumba created a new and cost effective way to remove debris. This invention was extremely valuable at the time because it eliminated the cost for removal of unwanted materials and was significantly faster for demolition teams to perform their jobs. The Mini-triggers that were mentioned earlier were devices that could potentially create a black hole. Although one could never achieve such a rip in space and time, there needed to be several. Each needs to be specifically placed in an exact spot to create the phenomena. If there is even one miscalculation, all MTs in a 50 foot radius would create an explosion much like a 50 pound bag of dynamite. Even of this potentially dangerous element, another invention was used to contain such a scenario. These containment units are placed along the perimeter to prevent any such explosion from causing real damage. But even if an explosion would occur because of a miscalculation, the results were virtually the same. The only difference is that there would be left over debris and some people being fired.

_BOOM!_

-----

JUMBA'S LAB

Because of their frantic actions, the two saurians caused an explosion instead of the intended effect. But, the MT's also had an unintended effect…

Fortunately for the laboratory, Jumba reinforced his underground treasure not only with a nearly invulnerable metal alloy, but also an invisible force field barrier. As the explosion roared from above, the force of the blast still did not go unnoticed. The lab rumbled and shook as the upper barrier took the brunt of the blast. Machines and monitors began to involuntarily blink and short as the force continued. Because of the containment devices, the explosion was concentrated and caused electrical surges to occur throughout the facility. Following these events a containment pod was unlocked and within the dark depths of the pod… a creature lurked.

With the sudden release from his impenetrable prison, Jumba's greatest creation, experiment 000 awakened.

Being in containment for so long, experiment 000 crawled out onto the floor. The explosion finally subsided and all was dark and still. A faint light appeared and began blinking as it attracted experiment 000's attention. He began to crawl toward the light source, experimenting with his body as he approached the main frame computer. Words flashed in and out as the computer finished its task. The alien language sparked a thought in experiment 000. He knew what to do now, as he crawled up towards the laboratory's hidden escape route. The words that blinked would mean nothing for any earthling. And if translated… read:

DOWNLOAD COMPLETE: DESTINATION EARTH


	2. TNM, sc 2

-1Lilo & Stitch © Walt Disney Studio

Storyline, New characters (E000, 528) © ReflectiveSoul

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DR. JUMBA JUKIBA'S HOME

The explosion was magnificent. A blaze of orange and red swirling within the invisible containment field. Even though such a spectacle is rarely seen (for miscalculations are looked upon as incompetence and sloppy work), it was a beautiful sight to behold. The sight of a black hole was the usual result after every labored assignment, but now a generous light show was performed. Many of the workers stood there gazing into the plumes of fire and saddened when it began to die out. But even as the flames turned to ash and debris, many of the crew members snickered at the prospect of seeing the territorial manager burst with anger to the people who managed to mess up the MT's alignments.

The manager just stood there rubbing his head at the thought of explaining the extra expenses of this mishap to the president.

_Ugh… I don't need this right now. I need a vacation…_

The manager opened his eyes and looked at the two cringing saurian who were getting prepared for the final word to end their employment.

"You two! You both will be in charge of handling this mess! Your salaries will be docked and you begin first thing next week. NO OVERTIME PAY! GOT THAT!"

The odd rush of ambiguous feelings swept them as they nodded their heads. They felt relief of not losing their jobs, but at the same time grimacing at the thought of managing waste removal. As the territorial manager flipped his phone, a chorus of chuckling arose from the main demolition site. The manager just turned around and shook his head as he connected to the GDI signaling system.

"Yes… get me the president please… thank you…"

"Ahh yes, Mr. President, the destruction of Dr. Jukiba's house went on schedule… but there might be a delay in removal of the equipment… … no sir… w-well the MTs exploded this time sir… … I believe lower class division… yes sir, I gave them clean up duty and docked pay… … yes sir, thank you sir."

The manager breathed out a heavy sigh of relief. Under all the pressure the president was under from the UGF, it went a lot smoother than anticipated. Turning to the crew, the manager announced the president's decision.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, LISTEN UP! The president has officially closed this assignment in regulation to UGF requirements!"

A loud cheer roared from the team as the manager continued with the announcement.

"Yes yes good work everyone! However,… the people who I have assigned to perform removal of the excess debris will be given authority to choose their workforce for the next week!"

As suddenly as their cheer sounded, the same abruptly occurred with their silence. All the crew members began to stare at the two standing in front of the territorial manager. The two embarrassed figures began shaking as they nervously smiled to their comrades. Receiving not an ounce of support, the whole team glared with eyes of "you better not pick me" blazing in their irises.. The manager smirked as he continued.

"I'm sure you boys will do just fine!… All right everyone, let's get going!"

As all the crewman began readying for the trip back, not one of them noticed a slight shift in the debris. A blaze of flashing red eyes watched the movements of the saurian crew getting ready to leave. Using this opportunity, experiment 000 began crawling towards the unsuspecting workers. The sluggish monstrosity slowly crawled into one of the demolition crafts unnoticed as the last of the crew buckled in. A smile crept onto the diabolical experiment's face as the craft began to move.

-----

The trip back to GDI headquarters was uneventful, but very scenic.

The pride of Jumba's home planet could be seen all around. The advancement of life and technology was a breathtaking sight. Towers of buildings surrounded the miniscule crafts as they traversed through to the center of the city. The smooth and sleek designs of the towering giants shimmered beautifully as they reflected the light of the afternoon sun.

Nowadays, treks through heavily populated cities became much more peaceful and less hectic. The mystery of what causes traffic had been inadvertently solved through the use of magnetism. Each registered T-craft (terrain) is required by law to be equipped with a special metal that allows for magnetism to take place much more easily. This metal would cover the exterior of the craft and would be insulated separate from the interior to prevent electrical malfunctions. Along the tracts of road, indicators that would specify speed range analyzes every craft as they go by. A set range for speed would be compared to the craft and any craft under or above the set range will be recorded. The ingeniousness of the redesigned roads relies on the indicator's analyzing capacity. Unlike previous methods, each indicator is connected to an indicator before and after it. This link creates a zone which records velocity in time instead of simultaneous plot records. This would allow tremendous accuracy and create very few misinterpreted theories of a craft's actual speed.

Fortunately, the GDI crew members knew better than to speed in a company car.

GALAXY DEFENSE INDUSTRY HEADQUARTERS

Soon, the GDI crafts approached headquarters and anxiety rose among the crew as the time to go home was almost near.

_KAGUNG JA… Tuh tuh tuh… MMMMMMMMM……_

The crafts slowly approached the large hangar door as it slowly lifted upward, carrying the humming of the machine straining to open a passage. Clicking and sighing echoed from the crew as they exited the crafts. Groans followed as they continued with one of the more tedious jobs: the unloading procedure.

Meanwhile, E000 was resting and hidden by the demolition equipment when the craft came to a halt. Realizing that he had arrived at his destination, E000 carefully crept from his hiding place to see his whereabouts. Noticing that the saurian crew was preoccupied with unloading their equipment, he slowly oozed out from the craft and crawled stealthily towards the nearest exit. Upon escaping the garage hangar, E000 enters a hallway and makes his way towards the main entrance of the building.

The labyrinth of hallways soon ended as E000 comes upon a door that reads: "MAIN LOBBY."

-----

GDI MAIN ENTRANCE

Not wanting to arouse suspicion, E000 slowly oozed through cracks in the door. Having completely gone through the door, E000 quickly finds shelter near a potted plant as he slowly began to reshape himself. One of the special abilities that Jumba bestowed on E000 was a shape shifting ability. Slowly, E000 transformed himself and was now under the guise of a business man. Stepping out from the plant, E000 makes his way to the main directory centered in the Main Lobby. While searching through the list, he overhears a couple of scientists talking about the Spacecraft R&D division's current exploits.

"Yes. Those scientists in the spacecraft R&D division have almost completed their new project."

"Really! Tell me, what exactly does their newest project entail?"

"I myself am not sure yet. From what I can make out, they are currently working on a new engine. I'm not sure exactly what they are doing to it, but from what I hear it may very well revolutionize space travel as we know it."

"Incredible! Those people never stop, do they?"

"Apparently not."

With this new and enticing information, E000 continued peering through the lists of what each floor contained until he finally finds what he was looking for: Spacecraft, Research and Development. With an evil smile on his face, E000 made his way towards the gravity-oriented elevator.

-----

Meanwhile, several scientists in the spacecraft R&D division were busily perfecting a new prototype.

"How are the test results today?"

"The results show good efficiency, but still below what we estimated. There also seems to be a minor oxygen leak that needs to be corrected as soon as possible. I believe if we can fix that, performance will be up 5 percent."

"Very good."

The new prototype the scientists were working on was centered in the room they were occupying. Large computer monitors circled the space craft as they completely covered the walls. The scientists were composed of Jumba's own race and were currently the leading engineers in space craft technology.

"Very soon gentlemen, we will witness the dawn of a new travel speed. As soon as we test this prototype and if our calculations prove correct, we will be able to increase hyper drive speed by 3 times the current standard! Just think of the possibilities!"

"Yes, excellent. These new record speeds will allow faster response time to any threat and will increase revenue for our division and the company."

"Indeed. We must quickly finish."

"Exactly! Gentlemen, let's get to work!"

Hopeful and energetic with their current conversation, the scientists quickly went to work in perfecting their prototype spacecraft. Unbeknownst to them, E000 drew closer and closer, intent on taking their new prototype.

-----

GDI FLOOR 24, SPACECRAFT RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT

E000 waited intently as the elevator reached the top floor.

_DING!_

And with that resounding noise, the elevator door opened and he was greeted by a security guard.

"Excuse me sir, but this is a restricted area. If you have business here please let me see your identification and your access card."

Before the blink of an eye, E000 shot out an oozing tentacle that wrapped around the guard's head. E000 quickly reformed the tentacle's end into a bubble that prevented air from entering. Soon the guard blacked out and laid unconscious on the floor from the lack of oxygen. E000 continued walking and searched for the room that contained his means of escape. Before long, he comes across a window and peers inside to find a spaceship that comfortably fits one. E000 looked through the room and spotted three scientists working diligently on the ship.

In his weak state, E000 thought carefully on how to dispose of them. He quickly formulated a plan and began to shape shift once again.

-----

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

All three scientists raised their heads and looked to the door.

"You two continue working on the ship, I'll get that."

"Okay."

"Alright."

The head scientist approached the door and entered the access code. As the door opened, the scientist is shocked to stare at an exact replica of himself. Before he could utter a cry of fear, E000 unleashed his dangerous tentacle once again and silenced the scientist into unconsciousness. E000 dragged the scientist out into the hallway and entered the room.

"Who was that?"

Unfortunately for E000, Jumba had not equipped him with the capability to speak. Instead of communicating, he quickly ran to the scientist who spoke first and shot out his tentacle. The scientist was caught by surprise and dropped the wrench he was holding.

_CLANK, CLANK!_

"Hey! What was that! Are you alright back there!"

The other scientist went to investigate his colleague's whereabouts and turns to find the head scientist with a tentacle protruding from his arm and was wrapped around his friend. E000 turns to find the scientist having spotted him and quickly shoots out another tentacle to wrap around the other scientist's head. Fairly soon, both engineers laid unconscious from lack of air. With the witnesses knocked out, E000 searches through the computer's databanks for information on the ship. As soon as he gathered enough information, E000 turns to inspect the prototype.

The outer appearance of the spacecraft was plain and had no distinguishing marks what so ever. The scientists were still in the process of perfecting the ship's somewhat rough electrical systems before they had a chance to color it. Even so, the ship had a sleek design and its shape was purposefully made to pierce through a planet's atmosphere quickly with very little atmospheric resistance. E000 opens the hatch and discovers the interior was not completely decorated and still needed some finishing touches. The standard cockpit and computer controls were all in place.

With the acquisition of his new vessel, E000 climbed inside and began to initiate the sequence for lift off. Now that he acquired a ship, E000 was now able to complete his destructive programming…


	3. Danger at the Front Door, sc 1

-1Sorry for the delay in the third chapter everyone. Schoolwork has never been so high as before. I have to read a chapter from six different books every Tuesday and Thursday. That isn't even counting the assignments! Well, sorry for my ranting, but it seems I have to get my life organized right now before writing again. Expect a month delay… --

However, I'm glad for several responses and reviews that were all very encouraging. Now that I have looked at the reviews, it looks like Ri2 has some questions…

"Why is this guy auto-programmed to go to Earth?"

- Well, ultimately I was hoping that everyone would catch on that since all the information was downloaded to earth, naturally E000 would go there because he knew Jumba would be there (I mean, why would Jumba's computer be on earth if he wasn't, right?) Well, sorry for the confusion, but I forgot that readers who are currently reading this story don't know the diabolical purpose of why E000 was created. My bad…, but that information will be revealed in subsequent chapters.

"Jumba had kids! I...can't see him spending enough time with his ex-wife to make them, seeing as how he was busy making 626 experiments to destroy the galaxy…"

- If anyone has watched Lilo & Stitch the Series, my mentality on Jumba's family came from the episode featuring "Sinker". Jumba was quickly trying to create a device for Stitch to do battle with Sinker. As Jumba was gathering materials, Pleakly asked what some of the souvenirs were for in the device. Jumba simply answered that it was for his family back home. But all in all, I would have to agree with you Ri2 that Jumba would not have enough time for his family. Although interestingly enough, the series never mentioned of Jumba having any kids, just an annoying wife.

Well, I hope that clears everything up. Hope everyone enjoys this next chapter!

Lilo & Stitch © Walt Disney Studio

Storyline, New characters (E000, 528) © ReflectiveSoul

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

With the conquest of his new ship, E000 draws closer and closer towards the planet earth. All the while his soon to be enemies, Lilo and Stitch were blissfully unaware of the danger encroaching their peaceful island home.

-----

"Hey come back here!"

Lilo shouted as she and her pet alien Stitch were chasing another one of his cousins. This newly unleashed creature was beginning to wreak havoc to the island of Kauai. Following its programming, set by Jumba, experiment 528 was able to create devastating winds that formed into tornadoes. These tornadoes would then destroy enemy camps and render limited visibility. Unfortunately since no specific target was directed to 528, the experiment began to destroy anything in its path. Luckily for the citizens of Kauai the unstoppable duo, Lilo and Stitch were here to save the day…

"WOAH!"

And with Lilo's exclamation, another piece of debris narrowly avoided her. The experiment was very small compared to any other Jumba had created. It had a small, pale green body aerodynamically designed to flow seamlessly through the air with little to no wind resistance. A singular pipe was attached to his head and shaped into a circular diagram. From above, the shape would have closely resembled a yin/yang symbol. One end sucked in air, while the other blasted it out. From Jumba's ingenious design, this experiment was capable of generating winds up to 150 mph.

"Ahh, yes! Experiment 528. I was most evilly creative that day. 528 makes tornadoes and can sustain up to five simultaneously. And for added protection, I designed 528 to automatically maintain wind barrier to prevent physical contact from debris. Small design was to increase evasion rate and to preventing 528 from damaging self from incoming debris. Genius, no?"

Lilo remembered Jumba's words as she and Stitch were trying to subdue their cousin. This experiment was giving them problems even more so than any they have previously encountered. The barrier that 528 had around him prevented Stitch from getting to him. And also, anything Stitch throws 528's way would always be blown to the side. Holding on from being blown away by the tornado, Lilo quickly takes out her walkie talkie to ask for Jumba's advice.

"JUMBA! What are we gonna do? Is there anything you can remember that would help us stop him?"

"I'm sorry little girl, but there is no possible way to stop him… unless…?" Jumba quickly calculated the specifications made on 528 to check for any weaknesses.

"Unless! I thought you said there was no way to stop him!" Lilo shouted. Jumba quickly ran through a possible scenario to stop 528 and stumbled onto a probable solution.

"Ah yes! Little girl! If you can draw 528 into ocean, maybe you can stop him!"

Lilo was baffled by this suggestion and urgently asks Jumba how that could possibly work. "Maybe! How can water stop these tornadoes of death!"

"Simple. If can getting 528 into water, wind resistance increases. When that is happening, 528 will be having strain to keep barrier and tornadoes up. Water in big amount is very heavy. Water lowers 528's concentration and 626 can get him when he does."

"Oh! I get it! It's like when you spin around in circles. It gets you very dizzy, but when you do it in water you can't spin very fast to get dizzy."

"Yes, yes. Now quickly tell 626 before both of you blown to 'nother continent!"

"Roger that Jumba! Over and out!" With the latest information in mind, Lilo shielded her eyes from the stinging winds to try and locate Stitch. But try as she might, Lilo could not see anything with all the dirt being blown into the air.

"Gosh! 528 sure lives up to his programming." Lilo searched fruitlessly through the tempest with no sign of her furry, blue friend. "Stitch! Are you out there! If you can hear me please give a sign!"

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WAAAAAAHHHHH!"

_THUMP!_

All of a sudden, as if to answer her plea, Stitch flew by and crashes straight into the chained table Lilo was holding onto.

"Stitch! Are you okay!"

"Uhh-huh."

""Quick Stitch, you've got to… AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Because of the crashing into the table, Stitch severely crippled the table's foundation. And at that moment, Lilo's added weight finally caused the table to collapse and shatter.

"LILO!"

"STITCH! HEEELLLP!"

Stitch looked around frantically for something that can save his friend. He searched around and finds a rope. Upon spotting the rope, Stitch recounts on his days practicing to be a champion rodeo star and cowboy (Sprout). Using all the strength he could muster, Stitch clawed the ground step by step to prevent himself from being vacuumed back into the tornado. He finally reached what he sought after and quickly turned around with the lasso in hand. He tied one end of the rope to a pole with the other around his waist and jumped into the maelstrom.

"KAWABUNGA!"

Hurtling towards the ravaging tornado, Stitch uses his x-ray vision to peer into the monstrous winds. He spots Lilo as a faint speck and quickly uses the rotation of the winds to move his way towards her.

"LILO!"

Curled up in a ball, Lilo squints her eyes as she peers through the dust.

"Stitch… is that you!" With the sudden realization of Stitch's close proximity, Lilo happily calls out to her rescuer. "Stitch! You've come to save me!"

"IGABA!"

Stitch slowly made his way towards Lilo, but the winds became more and more fearsome. Experiment 528 noticed Stitch approaching Lilo and tried to steer him off course. Unfortunately for Stitch, the winds that he used to his advantage soon became a double-edged sword. Stitch tried to fight his way through to Lilo, but slowly and surely he was drifting farther away.

"STITCH! I think you're going the wrong way!"

Seeing the hopelessness of this strategy, Stitch quickly thought of another solution. Stitch hastily grabbed the rope tied around his waist and crawled back along the lifeline. Upon exiting the tornado, Stitch had an easier time going back to where he started. Stitch lands onto the ground and begins to run in the direction the tornado's wind was spinning. Running on the outskirts of the tornado, Stitch used all his strength to jump into the air. The winds were powerful enough to lift and catapult him through the air. Fortunately with his supercomputer brain, Stitch calculated his trajectory to intercept Lilo in the tornado. The events unfolded as the rope, which held Stitch began to fully unwind again. Stitch still remained outside of the tornado and braced himself for the force that was coming.

_WHIPISSH!_

With that ear piercing sound, the rope snapped into a linear position and began to make its way into the center of the tornado. Stitch's calculations proved to be correct. As he was approaching the edge of the tornado, Lilo was in grabbing distance.

"LILO! GRAB HOLD!"

Lilo opened her eyes as she heard Stitch's faint voice through the roaring of the wind. "STITCH! I knew you'd never give up!" Lilo reached out and struggled to grab onto Stitch's outstretched paw. "STITCH! You're too far!" With Lilo's exclamation, Stitch quickly formed his body to create more wind resistance, which would pull him closer towards Lilo. However in doing, Stitch did not realize that he was putting even more strain on the pole with which the rope was attached to.

"OTAKA! OTAKA!"

"GOTCHA! Thanks Stitch!"

"Welcome!"

_CRUNCH!… CRASH!… CLANK, CLANK, CLANK…_

The pole had all it can take and finally relented to the added weight created by Lilo.

The combined weight of the duo as they were holding on tight to each other hurled them completely out of the tornado and flung them towards the ocean.

"WAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_SPLASSHHHHHH!_

Lilo and Stitch bombed into the ocean as they were thrown from the tornado. Experiment 528 realized that his pursuers escaped his tornado and quickly turned around to go after them.

"…… UHHH… cough, cough, cough, cough… cough… cough…"

"…gurgle, gurgle… gurgle, gurgle……"

"STITCH! Hold on! I'll save you!" Lilo quickly dove into the water and searched for her drowning friend. Having been visiting Pudge the fish everyday, Lilo knew this part of the ocean pretty well. She finally eyes Stitch sinking helplessly to the bottom and hurries to rescue him. Lilo quickly swam to shore with Stitch in hand and dragged him onto shore. Lilo pants for breath as she turns to face her furry friend and check for a pulse.

"Stitch! Wake-up! Are you okay?" Lilo rests her head on his chest and checked for signs of breathing. "Oh no! He's not breathing! I've got to give him CPR!" As Lilo placed her hands on Stitch's chest, the slick surf caused her to slip and push her whole body weight on top of him.

"BLECCHHH… cough, gurgle… cough, cough…"

"STITCH! You're alright! I'm glad you're safe!" Lilo hugged her almost fallen friend in a tight embrace.

"…oohh, oohh (moaning)… Lilo? What happened?"

"528 sent us on a flight into the murky depths of the ocean."

_BOOM! CRASH!_

The sounds of raging winds echoed behind them as trees were torn from their roots. Experiment 528 followed Lilo and Stitch's little flight as he slowly began to approach them.

"Stitch, we better hurry! Jumba said if you can get 528 into the ocean, you'll be able to break his concentration!"

"Okitaka!"

Stitch rushed into action and charged for 528. However, the experiment noticed Stitch coming and blew a gust of wind that blew Stitch back into the shallow edge of the ocean.

"WAHHH!"

_GOOSH!_

Unceremoniously, Stitch got back to his feet and growled with frustration at 528.

"Bad idea Stitch. If only we can somehow get under all that wind he's making…"

With Lilo's observation, Stitch lit up with an idea. "Ahh!" Smirking at 528, Stitch began to dig underground and soon disappeared in a puff of sand. Lilo peered into the hole and called out after him in her whiney voice.

"Stitch! What are you doing! Don't tell me you're chickening out now!"

And before another word was spoken a sudden crash came near 528. Lilo turned towards 528 and saw Stitch coming out of the sand.

"Oh yeah! Way to go Stitch!"

"Anjiba!"

Stitch closed in on 528 and grabbed him before he can be blown away.

"AUGH!" was all 528 can say when Stitch lift him off his feet. Using his super strength, Stitch tossed 528 into the ocean. 528 splashed into the water as Lilo and Stitch went after him.

"… gurgle… gurgle, splash… cough, cough… cough!" 528 was coughing and gagging from the salt water as Lilo and Stitch slowly crept towards him.

"Gotcha, cousin!"

"Yeah! We caught another experiment. Nice job Stitch! This experiment was a tricky one."

"Yeah."

Lilo looks at 528 and tries to comfort him. "Don't worry little guy, you're safe with us. We're you're Ohana and Ohana always protect each other." 528 begins to become calm and accepting of this new idea of family.

"Hmm… I think I'll call you… Whirly! Would you like that?" Whirly nodded his head and embraced his new family.

"Then it's settled! Welcome to your new Ohana!"

With the newest addition, Stitch happily embraces his new cousin. "Aloha cousin!" Lilo smiles as she saw this, but then looks around the beach and the shoreline.

"Well… before we find your one true place, looks like we need to clean up the mess you made. Can you help us?"

Whirly happily nods and begins work with Lilo and Stitch to clean up the area.

-----

Back at home, Jumba receives a call from Lilo on another successful mission.

"Very good little girl! See you and 626 back home soon!" Jumba placed down the walkie talkie and smiles at the good news. "I can't believe little girl and 626 manage at capturing 528. Simply amazing! Those two will be making good friends for very long time."

In high spirits, Jumba walked back to his room to finish up some research he had started earlier. Upon entering his room shared with Pleakly, he noticed that his computer monitor was flashing. Curious, Jumba sat down in his chair and began to read the flashing message.

"Oh, no…"


	4. DFD, sc 2

Been awhile, but I finally managed to get this up. Thank you for those who still continue to read and review. I can't ask for more than good constructive criticism.

I would especially like to thank Tortured Artist for being a great support for my Lilo & Stitch fan fiction. Can't ask for a better reviewer. And also, yes. I was the person whom you shared the similar experiment number for 528. Thanks for the thumbs up.

This chapter is where E000's diabolical program is finally revealed!

Lilo & Stitch © Walt Disney Studio

Storyline, New characters (E000, 528) © ReflectiveSoul

* * *

With the capture and reprogramming of experiment 528, Lilo and Stitch have another fruitful day… well… while cleaning all the mess Whirly made anyway. Unfortunately for them, Jumba will soon be the bearer of bad news as electronic messaging could very well spell insight on the impending doom that would soon follow…

-----

NANI & LILO'S HOUSE

"AYE YAY YAY YAY!"

Jumba was in a state of panic. The flashing message that appeared on his computer screen shaved off a couple of years from his life. He began frantically searching through the downloaded files he had received from his lab back on Queltakwam.

"Those fools! They're tampering with my experiments again! First 626, and now my lab! I am only hoping they did nothing to disturb…"

And with a message that popped up, Jumba's voice trailed off as his eyes stared at the screen.

PRESERVATION PROGRAM LEVEL 1 ACTIVE.

EXPERIMENT MALFUNCTION.

1: ELECTRICAL SHORTAGE

2: CONTAINMENT BREECH

EMERGENCY EXIT ACTIVATED.

"… no… NOOO! My greatest fear has come to pass…" Jumba turned away from his computer and looked out the window. His eyes were blank as he stared off into space. And at the most inopportune time, Pleakly reared his head to see what Jumba was doing.

"Jumba! There you are. I've been looking all over for y…" Suddenly, Pleakly noticed that Jumba was quieter than usual. "Jumba…? Are you…"

"… experiment……… 00... 0..."

"What…? What was that?"

"… … has been…… unleashed…"

* * *

BEACH SIDE SHORE

"Stitch! Whirly! Stop goofing around, we have to get all these branches out of the sand!"

All the comments made by Lilo simply fell on deaf ears. Stitch and Whirly were having too much fun playing around in the sand to hear her nagging remarks. Whirly was creating a miniature dust devil while Stitch was throwing sand into the wind to create a little sand storm.

"Aha haha ha ha… Cameta tash! Vsh Vsh!"

Whirly happily complied and sent the gusts of wind into the shallow surf. The small tornado began to vacuum the water and soon formed a water spout. With all the sand thrown in by Stitch, the water spout meshed the water and sand together to make a tornado of mud.

"VSHH VSHH!"

The swirling winds of muck began to spin faster and faster and soon began to splatter its contents in every direction.

"AHHH! Stitch! Whirly! You guys are going to make a bigger mess!"

Lilo dodged right and left as she tried to avoid all the projectiles of mud. Stitch and Whirly were having a good time and collapsing on the ground from laughter. At long last no matter how she tried, Lilo could not avoid the mud any longer. As she dodged a blob, she slipped on a puddle previously created behind her and slipped. With a loud splut she became covered in mud. Recovering from the shock of falling, Lilo raised herself up as one more blot of mud struck her face. The muck slowly slid of her face to reveal a mask of annoyance. She slowly stood up and began walking towards the unsuspecting pair. With a mischievous grin, Lilo pulled from her pocket a spray bottle.

"Oh, Stitch…" Lilo called out in a calm, and slightly devilish tone. Stitch slowly came back to reality as his laughter subsided. As he opened his eyes, Stitch spots Lilo approaching him with a spray bottle in hand.

"L-Lilo…?" he says with an unnerving voice and a nervous smile. "Stitch just having fun…"

"Oh… is that all Stitch…"

"L-Lilo? Lilo know only use when Stitch bad. Stitch not bad."

"Oh… I know Stitch…"

"L-Lilo? L-Lilo…?" Lilo slowly raised the bottle and aimed its deadly spray nozzle at its target.

"L-Lilo? NO… NO… NOOOOOO!" Lilo unleashed the contents of the bottle onto Stitch.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Stitch fainted as soon as Lilo pulled the trigger. A splash of water hit him as he fell onto the surf. Lilo chuckled at her friend's dramatic end. In truth, the bottle Lilo had only contained water. In a previous experiment, Jumba created a liquid that paralyzed Stitch. The liquid was accidentally sprayed on him from a bottle and paralyzed him for only an hour. Stitch hated being penned in one place for too long. So in turn, Stitch always overreacted when Lilo pulls out a spray bottle simply because Jumba allowed Lilo to use it when he became naughty.

"That gets him every time," Lilo said with a smile. "Common on Whirly, I think I'll bring you home… at least until I can think of your one true place. Can you help carry Stitch?"

Whirly nodded as he created small gusts of wind that sustained Stitch in air. Whirly created his wind barrier and plopped Stitch right above him. Whirly soon followed Lilo as they traveled back to her home.

* * *

"Jumba? Jumba? Snap out of it! What's wrong?"

"… Pleakly… I'm afraid we don't have much time…"

"What? What in the galaxies are you talking about?"

"… experiment 000... is coming…"

"Experiment 000? Is that another one of your experiments?"

"…… no… he is much worse…"

Pleakly was silenced into submission. Pleakly had known Jumba for awhile now and this response from the evil genius was very unusual for him.

"Jumba…? Is it really that bad?"

"I'm afraid so, Pleakly… E000 is…"

_SLAM!_

"You know Stitch, you should learn to behave. Otherwise I wouldn't have been forced to resort to drastic measures."

"Hmph!"

"Oh come on Stitch, don't be mad." As Lilo and Stitch were engaging in trivial matters along with Whirly standing watch, Jumba jumped from his seat as he heard the door slam.

"AAHHH! He is here! We have to get out of here!"

"Jumba! Relax. That's only Lilo and Stitch."

"HUH, OH..," Jumba heavily breathed from his excited state. "Quickly Pleakly! We must hurry and get ready to leave!" Jumba quickly ran out through the door to their hidden spaceship.

"Jumba! Wait!" Pleakly called after him, "What does experiment 000 do?"

Jumba ran into the living room, encountering Lilo and Stitch still bickering along with experiment 528.

"Little girl, 626! Stop with arguing! We must hurry if wanting to save earth and galaxy." Just as suddenly as he appeared, Jumba ran through the door toward the ship.

"I wonder what's up with Jumba?" Pleakly walked out and met the puzzled trio.

"Pleakly, what's wrong with Jumba? And what's with the saving our home and the galaxy? Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Jumba said that experiment 000 is coming here and he panicked ever since both of you came home."

"Experiment 000? I didn't see any experiment by that number in Jumba's experiment files. Could it be a new experiment?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Jumba is acting stranger than usual. We better ask him about what's going on." With all in agreement, the party quickly hurried to the hidden spaceship next to their home. As they approached the ship, Jumba suddenly came out and quickly rushed passed them back into the house.

"Come on," Lilo shouted, "we have to corner Jumba to get any answers from him now!" They quickly rushed inside and caught Jumba rummaging through his closet.

"Jumba? What's going on?" Lilo shouted. "Why are you panicking so much? What is this new experiment about?"

"Little girl, we don't have time for questioning! We must get back to my home planet, Queltakwam!"

"What! What are you talking about! Why do we have to go there!"

"There is no time little girl! Explaining will be later!" Lilo was getting worried, but frustrated at Jumba's panicked state. With the possible event of doom, she needed more information. And as a "little girl", patience was not one virtue she had.

"Oh no you won't! Stitch… sick'em!"

Stitch performed a jumping front flip and landed on Jumba's back as he was about to exit the door.

"Ahh! 626! Get off me!"

"Oh no you don't Jumba. Tell us what's going on first and then we will let you go." As much as Jumba tried getting Stitch off his back, the fierce little experiment would not relent. With a pent up sigh, Jumba eased down to meet the demands of the earth girl.

"All right, all right. I'll tell you…" With a heavy sigh and a grim look of defeat, Jumba revealed the nature of experiment 000.

-----

_JJUMBA'S SECRET LABOROTORY_

"_Yes! This new experiment will prove better than the previous one. Jumba, you are pure genius."_

_Jumba tinkered around with the new concept that consumed his mind as he was finding a way to formulate it into physical form. Ever since his secret communiqué from Dr. Hamsterviel, Jumba was giddy with joy to develop all these destructive life forms. _

_Like all geniuses, Jumba always had many ideas and theories in his head. Unfortunately for him, many of these ideas took a turn for evil purposes. His work with GDI developed his already exceptional skills in new technological development. His behavior was always seen as enthusiastic and very innovative with the perception around his colleagues. _

_However, his practices soon bordered on the edge of ethical questionability. Fairly soon, his superiors and even his colleagues questioned his motives. Jumba had tried to suppress his evil desires, but soon they appeared in all his new inventions. With these slip ups into the project designs, his superiors began to closely monitor his activities. The encroachment of his brilliant, yet destructive ideas soon warped Jumba into a secretive, evil genius._

_The gossip that spread about Jumba's changing trends reached the ears of Dr. Hamsterviel. With the commission from his new client, Jumba happily complied not only to his request, but also to his own inhibitions._

_ZZZ..ZZZZZZZT_

"_MWAHAHAHA…! YES! Experiment 258 is now completed! Only 378 more to go!"_

_All the noise and reactions caused a creature to stir from its containment. The noise had continued longer than usual, and inadvertently agitated the creature within. _

_SHAKE RUMBLE RUMBLE SHAKE… HISSSSS!_

_After Jumba had completed 258, he heard the noise that was emanating from the chamber behind him. With a cautious glance, Jumba went towards the containment unit and peaked inside through the unbreakable glass polymer. _

_RAARRRGH!_

_Jumba jumped back in surprise as he saw a flash of red eyes._

"_Bwahaha!" Jumba beamed with pride. "Yes, yes. I know you are getting anxious. Sorry to wake you from your sleep, but I do have a deadline to meet. Don't worry my precious creation. You will have all the time to wreak havoc… experiment 000..."_

-----

"… you see…when I was creating experiments for Dr. Hamsterviel, I had a thought. The 626 experiments would cause great destruction yes, but would cause minimal damage if their powers were dispersed in 626 different bodies. So… I created experiment 000. I had created him around when completing 100 series. I figured that since 100 were already made, might as well make the others. Instead of combining all the powers of all the experiments like I had thought… I would create one to absorb them all… experiment 000..."

Lilo, Stitch, and Pleakly gasped as this unveiling news struck them to the deepest recesses of their fears.

"Y-you… made an experiment that can combine all 626 experiments?" Lilo uttered quietly."

"……… …" Jumba only nodded slightly. "… the program I placed in experiment 000 is to search and absorb for all the experiments. It will capture all experiments and focus its destructive powers to destroy the galaxy. That is why I am worried… . I received notification of my lab having been breached from the inside…"

The gang simply stared wide-eyed as Pleakly broke the silence. "You mean…"

"Yes…," Jumba nodded solemnly. "Experiment 000 is no doubt trying to finding a way to get here… to earth."

BOOM!

Everyone captivated by the horrifying tale from Jumba was suddenly shocked back into reality as they heard a tremendous crash.

-----

The entrance into the earth's atmosphere was very difficult for the spaceship. Since E000 stole the prototype, it wasn't completely finished for deep space travel. The ship had already sustained a lot of strain from the increased hyper speed, but the gravitational pull from the earth finally made the ship burst into flames. It became a fireball. The brightness from the burning reactions was even comparable to the mid afternoon sun.

Even for such a hazardous predicament, E000 simply rolled into a ball to reduce the impact when the ship would leave a blemish on the earth's surface. E000 was an amorphous blob of premier genetic engineering and had no solid parts in any of his body.

The explosion alone would have seriously damaged Stitch himself (or at least caused him to become unconscious for awhile). But finally with the arrival of its destination, experiment 000 moved from the debris and began his hunt for his creator… Jumba.

-----

"What was that!" everyone shouted at once. With the worst possible scenario, Jumba had to assume that experiment 000 finally was here.

"Quickly everyone! Experiment 000 is here! We have to prepare to leave for Queltakwam NOW!"

Without any further encouragement, the team frantically worked to depart from their beloved home.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this new development in the sequel. I had lots of fun writing this only after going through a cluster of tests. Sad as it is, I still have a minefield to get through for another two weeks. Oh well. I hope to get to posting the next chapter very soon. 


End file.
